


Die Königin des Zwischenspiels

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Katherine, Elijah, eine Kleinstadt in Pennsylvania und die Aussicht auf den nächsten Sturm. Momentaufnahmen vor Episode 4x18. Canongetreu. [One-Shot]
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 1





	Die Königin des Zwischenspiels

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner One-Shot über Katherine und Elijah, die im Canon einfach viel zu wenig gemeinsame Sendezeit bekommen haben. Zeitlich einzuordnen in Staffel 4, irgendwann vor Episode 18. Kein großes Drama, sondern nur ein bisschen Alltag... und ein paar düstere und romantische Gedanken. Songfiction zu "Smoking Section" by St. Vincent.

  


**Die Königin des Zwischenspiels**

  
  
Im Gegensatz zu der landläufigen Meinung ist Katherine Pierce nicht wirklich eine Sagengestalt oder eine sagenhafte Überlebenskünstlerin, sondern lediglich eine Perfektionistin. Sie weiß, dass zumindest eine Handvoll Leute in den letzten Jahrhunderten begriffen haben, dass sie es liebt, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten.  
  
Kontrolle bedeutet, dass jeder einzelne Mensch in dieser Stadt ihr treu ergeben ist. Es bedeutet, dass sie nicht selbst einkaufen muss, sondern Nachbarn hat, die genau wissen, was sie braucht und für sie holen. Es bedeutet, dass diese Stadt ihr gehört.  
  
„Du bist ihm so lächerlich ähnlich.“ Nur Elijah schafft es, so zu klingen als würde er gleich lachen, ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen. Ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen belustigen ihn, dabei besteht seine gesamte Familie, untot wie richtig tot, aus Neurotikern allererster Güte.   
  
„Hast du mich gerade lächerlich genannt?“   
  
„Und wie üblich hörst du nur, was du hören willst.“  
  
Sie lächelt und beobachtet die Menschen, die wie Fremde aussehen und wie Fremde an ihnen vorbeilaufen und sie nicht beachten und die doch alle stehen bleiben würde, wenn sie das Signal dazu gäbe. Diese wuselige, nicht ganz so charmante Kleinstadt ist eine einzige Illusion und sie weiß, dass er dasselbe sieht wie sie. Personal. Eine Zwischenstation. Kein echtes Leben.   
  
„Bist du es allmählich nicht leid?“  
  
„Was? Zu leben?“  
  
„Zu überleben. Dieses ständige Flüchten… vor alles und jedem.“  
  
„Vor dir laufe ich nicht weg.“  
  
„Du weißt, was ich meine, Katerina.“   
  
„Wäre es dir lieber, ich wäre tot?“ Natürlich wäre ihm das nicht lieber. Er hält nur aus irgendeinem Grund gerade einmal wieder viel zu viel von seinem Bruder. „Nur weil er die kostbare Elena verschont hat, heißt das nicht, dass Klaus irgendwie zögern würde, wenn es um mich geht. Und du kannst ihn auch nicht aufhalten oder umstimmen.“  
  
„Vielleicht ja doch?“  
  
„Sei kein Idiot.“  
  
„Nennst du mich gerade einen Idioten?“  
  
„Vielleicht?“  
  


_Sometimes I sit in the smoking section_   
_Hopin' one rogue spark land in my direction_   
_And when you stomp me out, I scream and I'll shout_   
_"Let it happen, let it happen, let it happen"_

  
  
„Das ist so ungesund.“   
  
Sie kann nicht anders, als über seinen pikierten Tonfall zu lachen. Sie sitzen in einem Café und tun so, als wären sie ein ganz normales Paar – ein überdurchschnittlich attraktives Paar – und trinken Tee. Sie weiß nicht, was Elijah an Tee findet, aber sie mag es, wenn er für sie bestellt. Das ist die Art von Kontrollverlust, die sie gut vertragen kann.  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“ Sie drückt die Zigarette, die sie kaum schmeckt, in dem Aschenbecher aus, den ihr die Bedienung ganz eilig gebracht hat, sobald sie das Feuerzeug aus ihrer Tasche geholt hat. „Ungesund? Meine Lunge heilt innerhalb von Millisekunden.“  
  
„Das ändert nichts daran, dass es faktisch ungesund ist. Außerdem sitzt da drüben eine Mutter mit ihrem Baby und so wie der Wind steht wird der Rauch direkt zu ihrem Tisch herübergetragen. Findest du das etwa in Ordnung?“  
  
„Seit wann sind dir Menschen so wichtig?“ Er sagt nichts und sie weiß, dass sie hier einmal das letzte Wort haben könnte. „Menschen sind dir egal. Es geht dir mal wieder nur ums Prinzip.“  
  
„Und ist das so verkehrt?“  
  
„Nein, ich finde das heiß, dich und deine Prinzipien… auch wenn du manchmal ein schrecklicher Spielverderber bist.“  
  
„Wir spielen?“  
  
„Immer.“  
  
„Was spielen wir denn?“  
  
„Normalität.“  
  


_And sometimes I feel like an inland ocean_   
_Too big to be a lake, too small to be an attraction_   
_And when you wander in and start to flail a bit_   
_I let it happen, let it happen, let it happen_

  
  
Normalität. Das ist auch wieder so ein merkwürdiges Wort. Sie hätte sich eine schönere Stadt aussuchen können. Pennsylvania hat mehr zu bieten als… das hier. Aber sie wollte nichts, was sie auch nur ein bisschen an Mystic Falls erinnert. Die Menschen, die hier wohnen, sind nicht alle hier geboren oder fühlen sich einander so fürchterlich verbunden. Es gibt nicht das ganze Jahr über irgendwelche Paraden oder Partys, die daran erinnern, wann dieser Ort gegründet wurde und von wem.   
  
„Warum bist du nicht nach Europa gegangen?“ Diese Frage hält er schon lange zurück. „Dort wärst du sicherer. Klaus entfernt sich gegenwärtig nicht zu weit von Mystic Falls… oder New Orleans.“ New Orleans. Das ist auch ein Thema, über das es mehr zu sagen gäbe. Aber darüber werden sie noch genug sprechen.   
  
„Aber was soll ich denn in Europa? Du bist doch hier.“  
  
„Ich bin hier, weil du hier bist.“  
  
„Also würdest du mir überall hin folgen? Bis ans Ende der Welt und noch weiter?“  
  
„Wirfst du mir nicht üblicherweise vor, ich wäre kitschig? Und würde zu viel versprechen?“  
  
„Tust du ja auch. Ich meine das nicht ernst.“ Sie schlägt die Beine übereinander. Der Tee ist kalt und ihr ist auch ein bisschen kalt. Das Kleid ist zu kurz. Die Strumpfhose ist nicht dick genug. In Pennsylvania ist es insgesamt nicht so warm wie sie immer dachte. „Wie würdest du deinen liebreizenden Geschwistern eine Reise nach Europa erklären? Oder nach Australien?“  
  
„Australien?“  
  
„Ich bin seit 1903 nicht mehr dort gewesen. Ich sollte noch einmal dorthin, ehe das letzte Känguru ausstirbt.“  
  
„Kängurus sind nicht akut vom Aussterben bedroht.“  
  
„Noch nicht. Das kommt schon noch.“  
  


_Sometimes I stand with a pistol in a hand_   
_I fire at the grass just to scare you right back_   
_And when you won't run, I'm mad, but I succumb_   
_Let it happen, let it happen, let it happen_

  
  
Elijah sieht in seinem gebügelten Hemd und mit seinen perfekt liegenden Haaren wie ein Fremdkörper in ihrem Wohnzimmer aus. Sie testet gegenwärtig, wie viel Unordnung sie vertragen kann und hat seit zwei Wochen keine ihrer Nachbarinnen mehr manipuliert, um den Teppich zu saugen oder Staub zu wischen.   
  
„Du könntest es wirklich schöner haben.“  
  
„Ich habe mich häuslich eingerichtet… und jetzt komm her, da in der Ecke gibt es nichts zu sehen.“ Er lässt sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa nieder und reagiert angemessen auf ihren Kuss. Mit angemessen viel Begeisterung. Wenn sie ihn küsst, dann kann sie wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, dass der Unterschied zwischen einem Känguru und ihr eigentlich auch wieder nicht so groß ist. Sie ist auch vom Aussterben bedroht. Seit 500 Jahren. Und manchmal findet sie sich selbst fast lächerlich, weil sie immer noch nicht aufgeben kann, auch wenn es absolut offensichtlich ist, dass sich nie etwas ändern wird.   
  
Im Grunde genommen weiß sie, dass sie Klaus nichts anbieten kann, was er so dringend will, dass er ihr Leben auf ewig verschonen würde. Da müsste sie Caroline Forbes schon einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen und ihm danach in einem Hochzeitskleid präsentieren. Ja, das könnte sie vielleicht mal versuchen. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken und Elijah löst sich prompt von ihr.  
  
„Woran denkst du?“  
  
„An deinen Bruder.“  
  
„Ach, was bist du wieder grausam, Katerina.“   
  
„An seine Schwachstellen denke ich, nicht an sein hübsches Gesicht.“  
  
„So hübsch ist er gar nicht.“  
  
„Doch… doch, ist er.“ Und das ist der Anfang allen Übels.  
  


_Sometimes I go to the edge of my roof_   
_And I think I'll jump just to punish you_   
_And if I should float on the taxis below_   
_No one will notice, no one will know_

  
  
„Wie lange willst du noch hierbleiben?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Sie weiß, dass er wirklich daran glaubt, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat, dass sie die gegenwärtige Hüterin des Heilmittels ist. Er meint, das würde alles ändern. Aber es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie etwas gegen Klaus in der Hand zu haben meint und es wird sicher nicht das letzte Mal sein.  
  
„Worauf wartest du?“  
  
„Ich warte auf gar nichts, Liebling.“ Er zuckt zusammen. Als wäre er nicht ihr Liebling. „Warum bist du so ungeduldig? Ist denn nicht gerade jetzt alles in Ordnung?“  
  
An manchen Tagen strebt Katherine nach Höherem. Da will sie alles gewinnen, da glaubt sie an das große Spiel. Aber dann fällt ihr wieder ein, dass es kein Ende gibt. Es gibt Elijah und die Illusion einer Kleinstadt und das große Luftholen vor dem nächsten Drama, für das sie leben und brennen und kämpfen sollte. Und viel besser kann es eigentlich nicht werden. Egal wie frei sie eines Tages sein wird. Solange Klaus lebt, wird sie nie die hundertprozentige Gewissheit haben, dass es niemanden gibt, der sie am liebsten tot sehen würde. Wenn Klaus stirbt, dann stirbt sie mit ihm – und selbst wenn es irgendwie doch eine Welt geben sollte, in der Klaus nicht existiert, dann sind da immer noch Dutzende von verkommenen Existenzen, die meinen, die sagenhafte Katherine Pierce hätte ein möglichst grausames Ende verdient. Und vielleicht stimmt das ja sogar.   
  


_And then I think_   
_What could be better than love, than love, than love?_   
_And then I think_   
_What could be better than love, than love, than love?_

  
  
„Denkst du immer noch an Klaus?“  
  
„Nein.“ Sie lächelt, weil er es auch verdient hat, einfach mal angelächelt zu werden. „An dich.“ Und an die Hölle, die vielleicht existiert, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Und in der vielleicht ein Platz für sie reserviert ist. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
  


_It's not the end, it's not the end_


End file.
